Wave energy generation began in the 1970s, in the prior art, there are various types of wave energy generation apparatus with different scales developed by, for example, Japan, the United States, Britain, Norway and other countries, wherein nodding duck-type, oscillating floats-type, oscillating water column-type, sea snake-type, sea clam-type, soft bag-type and other types of wave energy generation apparatus are the most representative types, wherein:
1) Nodding duck-type wave energy generation apparatus mainly takes advantage of wave level difference and collects potential energy of wave level difference, of which up and down nodding motion of a bulge portion of a duck head takes place along with wave;
2) Oscillating floats-type wave energy generation apparatus collects potential energy of wave level difference by means of up and down motion of floats accompanying with wave level;
3) Oscillating water column-type wave energy generation apparatus achieves collection of wave potential energy by compressing air using wave level difference;
4) Sea snake-type wave energy generation apparatus takes advantage of wave level difference of crests and troughs in the front and rear waves to generate power and collects potential energy of wave level difference, wherein hydraulic energy is produced by reciprocating motion of a hydraulic cylinder of a hinged connection point driven by up and down motion of the front and rear floats accompanying with wave;
5) Sea clam-type wave energy generation apparatus collects kinetic energy of wave by generating energy via using a hydraulic cylinder at the bottom of a clam housing which is driven by reciprocating swinging of the clam body accompanying with surging of wave;
6) Soft bag-type wave energy generation apparatus collects kinetic energy of forward surging wave by generating kinetic energy by using an impeller at the rear of a soft bag which is driven by air flow within the soft bag driven with surging of wave kinetic energy.
Among the above mentioned technologies, the nodding duck-type, oscillating floats-type and oscillating water column-type mainly collect or convert potential energy of wave level difference, while the sea clam-type and soft bag-type mainly collect kinetic energy of surging wave. However, these wave energy generation apparatus have a relative low collection efficiency of wave energy and thus are disadvantageous for intensively constructing a sea wave energy station in large scale.